Noah Puckerman: The Phantom of McKinley
by GleekFreak75
Summary: Set during Bad Reputation.  When Puck is in Rachel's bedroom, he's wearing a Phantom mask, but is there more to that than meets the eye? Lots of mentions of Puckelberry and set in Puck's P.O.V. Rated T for Puck's bad mouth!


**Hey guys! So I got this idea from the "Bad Reputation" episode, when Puck is wearing Rachel's Phantom mask, and I always thought that there was a reason Puck put it on, other than thinking he'd look 'badass'. The story will be all in Puck's P.O.V. because I love writing Puck, and there will also be lots of mentions of Puckelberry, because in my mind, they are in love! **** So, I kind of had to write something about this, and don't worry, it'll only be a one-shot, because I'm really trying to be better with my updates on "My New Little Corner of the World", so look out for Chapter 10 soon hopefully! **** I also hope everyone enjoys this, mainly because this was written very quickly, so ya I hope it's good! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Glee or Phantom of the Opera, but I really want a Phantom mask now! Lol.**

**NOAH PUCKERMAN: THE PHANTOM OF MCKINLEY**

Okay, so here I am sitting in Berry's bedroom—yes that's right, I said 'Berry', as in Rachel Berry! Don't ask how I got roped into this, and I don't even know why I'm here, she pretty much just called me, asked if I could help her with something, then before I could ask her what it was or tell her no, she hung up—which I guess was intentional. Hmmm, maybe she wants to make out some more, because she's had it with Jesse St. Douche and wants a real man, that would be awesome! Ugh, but knowing her, it's probably something lame for glee, but a guy can dream, right? Jesus what is taking her so long! I feel like I've been up here for hours, just staring at her blindingly pink room—god this place is worse than my sister's room! Wow, Berry and my sister would get along great, they're both crazy! Oooh what's this? Why does Berry have a mask in her room? Although with Berry, it really shouldn't surprise me, I mean she is _the _drama queen of McKinley High, aside from Hummel of course. But this mask looks strangely familiar, like I know I've seen it somewhere before but where? Oh ya, wasn't it in that lame ass musical about that dude who goes around an old opera house and kills people or threatens to kill them? And then there's that hot ass girl who is in love with him but with this other guy she knew? Ya ya, I know what you're thinking, Puckerman's gone all soft and watches musicals now, but it's my mom's favourite movie okay? After my dad left, my mom would just hole up for days on the couch and watch the sappiest romance movies she could get her hands on, and I was pretty much forced to watch them with her. Mind you, I kind of wanted to watch them with her, because I hated seeing her so sad, and I knew I had to be there for her and my sister. You know, this mask actually looks good on me (*checks himself in a mirror*) It could be my new thing to get the ladies, you know, add a bit of mystery to my look? Fuck yeah, the ladies would love it, and I'm sure Berry would too. Plus, the Phantom is so badass, I mean he plays pranks and hurts people, but he's barely seen, so that's definitely badass! I could so be the Phantom of McKinley High, and sadly Rachel would be Christine. Yes I still want to get into Rachel Berry's pants, but is that really a surprise? I mean she's a hot jew, and so am I, so we'd be perfect together. Plus, she can be really sweet, like that time she cleaned the slushie off me, and when she helped me pick glee over football—oh shit, did I just say that Rachel Berry is sweet! Fuck, I think I'm growing a vagina!

*Door closes*

Finally, she's here! Now I get to find out why the hell _I'm _here! Wait, why isn't she saying anything? Is she nervous? Are we going to make out! Hmmm maybe, because now she's talking about how everyone used to call us 'Puckelberry' for the week that we dated, and she talking about our relationship—oh my good, she does want to date again!

"So do you wanna date again or something?" I had to make that sound casual and badass, because after all, I have a reputation to uphold as 'Puckzilla'.

Unfortunately though, she doesn't want to date again—apparently, she needs my help with that glee assignment Mr. Schue gave us this week, (wasn't it something about a bad reputation? I could totally rock that!) But why would she want my help? I mean she's got St. Douche _and _the 'Golden Boy', so why would she want the 'Puckerone'? Mind you, she'd probably go straight to Finn, before she even thought of going to Jesse, because let's face it, she's only dating the douche because Finn was too stupid to realize what he lost when he broke up with Rachel. But, eventually, he'll get the girl: he _always_ gets the girl—fuck that—he always gets whatever he wants because he's the 'good' little boy, whatever. Oh ya, and yes I am jealous, I am the Phantom after all. In the movie, (and play), he gets really jealous of Raoul who also wants Christine, but Raoul's the good little boy, so of course he gets her in the end, even though the Phantom tries to kill him throughout the movie. And no, don't worry I'm not thinking of killing Finn Hudson, because in the end Puckzilla will get what he wants, even though it might take a while. Yeah, I'll show Rachel I'm the right guy for her, and not Frankenteen.

Speaking of being badass, Rachel's now asking me why I'm so mean all the time, and I tell her that I honestly don't want to be because I know I'm a better person, but in the end, someone ends up pissing me off and before I know it, they're in the dumpster. **(A/N: I couldn't remember what he said in that episode exactly) **Huh, that's kind of like what the Phantom does: he takes his anger out on other people, just because when he was young someone pissed him off and treated him like shit. Maybe I'm more like the Phantom than I thought, I mean my dad pissed me off by leaving, and ever since then, I've been treating everyone else like shit. There's also this sort of mystery behind him, because no one's ever seen him, and no one's ever seen the real me either. God, I'm so messed up—but enough about that, back to reality.

You know, it's weird how I'm able to open up to Berry so easily, because I can't even open up to my ma half the time, so why her? Huh, maybe I'm falling harder than I thought. Now we're both on her bed and I just _know_ that we're gonna make out soon, because we keep moving closer to each other, and I'm reminding her that we're a couple of hot Jews, and she's licking her lips and—fuck! Of course she had to play the "I'm dating the douchebag card". But of course, I tell her to forget about him for just one second, since she probably stalks him the rest of the day, and for a second she does, and we're moving closer to each other again and we're about to kiss and—god damnit Rachel, stop doing that! Well, at least she said that she's "ironically turned on by my bad boy image"—that's a good thing right? But she once again mentions that she's dating Jesse, and—fuck this, I'm outta here.

"I'm not staying if there's no chance of us making out" I say angrily while getting up to leave, and of course grabbing the awesome mask on my way out, (yeah, yeah, I know I'm stealing, but it's awesome okay? And I need it in more ways than you people know). Of course my awesome and so badass stormout is interrupted by Rachel grabbing my arm and pulling me back in, telling me that she really needs me to help her with this. And of course, being the whipped idiot that I am, I give in, because it's Rachel after all.

The rest of the night consists of lots of practicing, talking and surprisingly enough—laughing. Yes, that's right, for once me and Rachel actually got along, and I opened up to her a lot. Like when in the song we were singing, I sing a line that goes; "my dad and I just had a fight, and he stormed out the door". At this part, I had to stop singing because it was just too close to home, and I didn't mean for her to notice but she did. See, that's the thing with Rachel; once she notices an emotion on your face or whatever, she _needs_ to know what you're really feeling and why you're not telling her, and she doesn't stop pressing the matter until you've given in. So eventually, that's what I did, and I told her about everything to do with my dad and practically raising my sister and helping my mother out. It was a good night, especially when I was about to leave so I picked up my bag and didn't realize it was open. That's when she saw the small white mask sticking out and I knew she would yell at me for actually having the guts to steal from a fellow student and all these big words I don't even understand. I was even more shocked though, when she didn't say any of this, but instead told me I could keep the mask, while saying something about it being an 'accurate representation of my innermost feelings, and one of those being heartbreak that is similar to what the Phantom felt when he realized his love for Christine was unrequited'. At this, I just stared at her, and she must have thought that my reaction meant that I didn't understand what she meant, (which I don't most of the time), because after a few moments she just rolled her eyes and said; "There is now way you can be that dense Noah! I know I use what you call 'big words' when I am talking, but I am merely speaking with much more maturity and elegance than anyone else in school, and my previous statement was definitely not difficult to comprehend, even for you" Rachel sneered, and the comment kind of hurt.

"Ouch Berry", I smirked and scoffed while still hiding my true feelings. "And I never said I didn't understand what you were saying, you just assumed I was stupid, and you know what that makes? An ass—" I started, but was immediately cut off. "You will not finish that sentence Puckerman! I am not some vile curse word, but I am sorry if I offended you", she said finally calming down for once in her crazy life. "So you understood?" She asked me, and I just nodded at her. "So that means that you've seen Phantom of the Opera!" She said sounding very surprised, and I really don't blame her. I just nodded and told her not to tell anyone at school or else I'm allowed to slushie her again—but only once, and it'll be grape, because I know she likes grape. She just agreed, then asked me yet another question.

"So who is your Christine then? Quinn?" At this, I instantly felt guilty for forgetting about my baby mama. I mean, of course I loved her for soon bringing my daughter into the world, but I don't think I ever really loved her, I just really wanted what I couldn't have—oh shit, I think it's happening again!

"No Berry, it's not Quinn, I just don't love her, I don't think", I told her while staring intently at the ground. She must have figured out right then and there, I mean she's always saying how she's a little psychic, and I honestly think that's the truth, because once I told her this, she got that all-knowing look she always gets, whenever she figures something out for the first time, (it's actually kind of cute—god, shut the fuck up Puckerman!)

"I-it's not me is it?" She said in the smallest voice I've ever heard, and her eyes got wider and god she looked amazing. Of course, I couldn't say anything, so I just stood there wincing since I knew she was about to yell at me for screwing up yet again and falling for the person I shouldn't fall for, but just like before, a punishment never came. No, instead I got a reward—a kiss from Rachel freaking Berry. Of course, it was a quick kiss, and she instantly told me that although she was attracted to me, nothing could happen between us—at least not now, and to be honest, I really couldn't care less because I know that one day it'll happen. Yes, one day the Phantom will beat out Raoul to get Christine, but until then, he must be discreet in his actions—that's why the next day, I took that stupid Glist down from her locker because I knew it was hurting her. From now on, I will continue to protect her from afar, partly because I still want to keep at least _some _of my badassness, and partly because I know there's too much to risk right now—she's with Jesse and she's in love with Finn, so things aren't looking great, but isn't there a sequel to Phantom? Because I know that love never dies, (but apparently my badassness does—oh well, I've still got the guns!)

**I hope everyone liked it, I'm not too sure about this one, but hopefully I'll be reassured! **

**REVIEW!  
**


End file.
